lueur : un nom intermediaire
by Maki-senpai
Summary: sur le lieu de son travail, sakura reçois un coup de fil, c'est tomoyo. Mais cet derniere était loin de se douter que sakura allai lui aprendre une terible nouvelleShaolan et Tomoyo reussirons t'il a la sauver a temps? tout les perso ne m'appartienne pas
1. partie 1

Toilette de la corporation LI, cinquieme étage.

**P.O.V Sakura**

Le visage, qui se refletait dans le miroir, était bouffi, les yeux rouge, le visage inexpressif.

Le téléphone à coté de moi sonna, cela devait être Tomoyo…de toute façon, qui d'autres voudraient de mes nouvelles ?

Lentement, je décrochais.

_Mochi mochi(1) _

_Ohayo gozaimasu(2) Sakura-chan !_

La voix de Tomoyo était enjouée, trop enjouée, ma fatigue m'empêcha de raccrocher immédiatement.

_O-genki desu ka ?(3) sakura-chan_

Comment je allais ? Je ne savais pas, mon visage, se reflétant dans le miroir, m'indiquait que non. Mais, je ne saurai le dire, je étais incapable de réfléchir.

_Bien. _

_Tu es sure Sakura-chan ? Ta voix est bizarre._

Je ne savais pas, ma voix sonnait faux, j'ai peur. De quoi ? De moi ? Où du sang qui remplissait le lavabo devant moi ?

_- Tomoyo-chan…_

Je devais lui dire, après tout, si je ne lui disais pas à elle, à qui le dirais-je ? je n'ai plus personne.

_Tomoyo-chan… _

_Sakura-chan…que ce passe t-il ?_

Cette simple phrase va bouleverser sa vie, et la mienne aussi. Elle a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne pense pas à CA. Lui dire ne me disais rien, mais me dire la vérité me fait mal. J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais été courageuse, et pourtant, je étais obligée de me rendre a l'évidence.

_Tomoyo-chan, je vais mourir… _

_Na.. ?(4)_

Lentement, j'ai appuyé sur la touche rouge, je l'avais dit, maintenant tout est fini…

§§§§§----------------§§§§§

Ma vie a été très mouvementé.

Je suis née, il y a maintenant dix-neuf ans, sous le nom de Sakura Kimonoto. J'avais un père, une mère, un frère, nous vivions convenablement, sans trop. Tout était normal.

Et puis ma mère est partie pour son travail pendant six mois, on m'a ensuite dit qu'elle avait été transférée dans un hôpital , un ans après mon père demanda à ce qu'elle soit débranchée. C'était le dernier souhait de maman. deux ans après, accablé sous le poids de la culpabilité, mon père se sucida, moi et mon frère Toya devinrent orphelins.

Jusque là, rien de bizarre, il y a beaucoup d'orphelins dans le monde. Pour subvenir à nos besoin, nous avons trouvé un travail, je n'avais que huit ans, mais je devais travailler. Mon frère trouva un travail comme livreur, il était nourri, et logé.

Moi, j'ai trouvé un travail comme servante dans la Famille Daidouji, comme compagne de Tomoyo Daidouji. J'ai eu du mal à l'aborder, je n'avais pas d'expérience. Ces événements étaient tellement durs que seul l'amour pour mon frère me faisait rester humaine. Aujourd'hui encore, il me reste quelque trace de ce visage.

Je travaillais comme une folle ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse, sans familles, sans loisir ? Je suis devenue très forte, pour que plus tard, je devienne financièrement indépendante.

Rapidement, nous sommes devenus amies, grâce à elle, je suis entrée dans une grande université, à 100km.

Peu après mon départ, j'ai appris la mort de mon frère, je n'ai pas eu de détails, je ne voulais pas en savoir. A quoi bon ? A part remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

J'ai trouvé un petit job dans une boite, tout va bien, je suis heureuse.

Mais un jour, j'ai commencé à tousser, très fortement, et puis c'est passer.

Peu à peu, c'est devenu fréquent et les cours devenaient insupportables, je devais tousser…du sang.

Décidant d'aller chez le médecin, j'ai économisé trois mois pour ensuite y aller. Lui expliquant la raison de ma venue, il est soudainement devenu grave…

_Mlle Kimonoto, cette maladie n'est pas grave, enfin, pas pour l'instant. C'est une maladie héréditaire, si quelqu'un l'a eu dans votre famille, mais a juste eu un arrêt maladie d'un an, il vous arrivera la même chose, par contre si ce n'est pas le cas…_

Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, je savais qu'il allait me dire quelque chose de très important, quoi ? je n'ai pas peur, dites le si je dois rester handicaper toute ma vie…

_Mademoiselle, y a t-il quelqu'un dans votre famille, qui est mort de cette maladie ? _

Mon cœur manqua un battement, ma famille, je ne l'ai presque pas connu, comment pourrais-je savoir ?

Il n'y a personne qui soit mort de maladie dans ma fami…

Je relève rapidemant la tête. Horrifiée. Il me regardait toujours, non, non, je…ne savais plus…quoi penser

_Non docteur, pas à ce que je me souvienne. _

_Bien, si il y a un quelconques problemes, prévenez moi. _

_D'accord. sayounara _

_Sayounara !(5)_

Je sortait de cette salle. Je déteste les médecin. A chaque fois que je les voie, c'est pour une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais répondu non, pour me rassurer, pour me mentire…Dieu, toi qui a volé ma famille et mon bonheur, pourquoi, veux-tu aussi me prendre ce qui m'es de plus cher ? La vie doit être vécu, même si il n'y a que malheur.

§§§§§----------------§§§§§

Voilà, maintenant tu dois être heureux, je vais rejoindre ma famille. Je vais rejoindre les êtres qui me son cher.

**Fin P.O.V sakura**

Sakura sortit des toilettes, elle ne voulait pas rester là. Sur levier, on pouvait trouver un feuille, un acte de déces. Ecrit dans un papier blanc propre en contraste avec son contenue :

_Nadeshiko Kimonoto_

_Morte d'une maladie des poumons _

_Ces gènes sont héréditaires à plus de 70.._

Voilà, c'est fini, je ne pensais pas l'écrire, après tout c'est une idée qui a été prise dans ma salle de bain

J'espère que c'était bien c'est un peu triste, j'avoue.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fabriquer mais ne trouvant plus le boutons pour modifier le chapitre, j'ai suprimer la fic par m'égarde donc je la remet, encore desolé et merci pour vos trois coms

Voilà voilà

Gros bisous et reviews please

Maki

: allo

: salut

: comment sa va ?

: qu… ?

: aurevoir


	2. partie 2

P.O.V Sakura 

Je viens de rentrer du travail, je suis fatiguée. J'ai eu trop d'émotions fortes dans la journée.

Frénétiquement, je cherche les clés de mon appartement, quel bordel dans ce sac…comme toutes les filles. J'insère la clé dans la serrure, je pousse la porte et la referme derrière moi. Enfin, un sentiment de bien être se repend dans tout mon corps. Je suis dans mon univers, dans mon monde, chez moi, personne pour me réprimander, personne pour me dire d'arrêter, je suis seule, et même Tomoyo ne me dérangera pas.

_On voit la prise de téléphone débranchée et le portable sur la table éteint._

Et là, seulement là, je me laisse aller de tout mon saule, mes pleures, se mélangeant à mes toussotements, donnent un effet pitoyable. Le sang coule sur mes lèvres et mes mains deviennent rougeâtre. J'ai mal au cœur, je suis tellement fatiguée, ma gorge n'en peut plus.

Il n'y aurait qu'un seul moyen de finir tout cela, ce serait d'aller dans l'ancienne université de Toya pour prendre son compte en banque qui était mélangé à l'héritage de papa et maman, mais je ne pourrais pas…connaître la vérité sur sa mort. Cela me fait trop peur, et si il était mort, avec autant de souffrance que moi, si ce n'est plus ? Puisque le jour ou il est mort, c'est à ce moment où il a arrêté de m'envoyer de l'argent. Il a travaillé malgré cette terrible maladie.

Lentement, je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'affaler sur mon lit. Je m'envole au pays des rêves. Le soleil, l'amour, le bonheur…bizarrement ce rêve me fait peur.

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fichu réveil, même si ce rêve n'était pas grandiose, j'aurai voulu le continuer…

Tout à coup, j'ouvre les yeux avec horreur, encore, ça va recommencer…

kof kof kof

Je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.

kof kof kof

J'allume mon portable et vois " 18 appels ".

Tomoyo…elle doit être bouleverser, je devrai peut-être aller la voir. Je me rappelle que mon patron m'avait dit de prendre quelques jours de congés payés…

Je vais y aller, chez Tomoyo. Pour m'excuser, pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui.

Fébrilement, je tape le numéro de téléphone de mon patron.

Sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, je lui dis que je prends deux jours de congés, et je raccroche.

kof kof kof

Je prends quelques vêtements, quelques objets de première nécessité et part de chez moi.

Je demande le bus, il y en a un qui va directement dans la ville de Tomoyo. Je le paye et m'assoie

kof kof kof

Quelques personne se retourne avec un regard méprisant. Je leur souris en m'excusant.

kof kof kof

J'essaie de faire le moins de bruits possible, mais les gens en on marre de ce bruts de fond. Vite, vite, emmène moi vite jusqu'à Tomoyo-chan…

Les paysages qui passent derrière ma vitre me semble si lointain…une dernière fois, près de Tomoyo…

Voilà, en fin de compte ça a été plus vite que je ne pensais, merci Meumeu, tu m'as aidé ( Meumeu : De rien !)

Merci a vos trois comms, oui, il n'y en a qu'un mais j'ai malencontreusement supprimer ma fic donc je l'ai refait

voilà

R&R

Maki


	3. Partie 3

Jeme tient devant la maison de tomoyo, je sonne. Personne, il n'y a personne, et mince… je veux lui parler, je me suis facher avec ma seule amie et je ne peux plus le suporter…je cour jusqu'à son travail.

Je vais voir la femme qui est a l'acceul et je demande :

_ou est tomoyo daidouji ? _

kof kof kof

_tomoyo daidouji est en reunion au niveau 5. elle ne saurais tarder, veuiller rester dans l'entrer._

_alors la tu peux toujours révé ma tite…_

kof kof kof

_Pardon ?_

Et sans un mot de plus, apres un large sourire en sa direction, je couru jusqu'à la salle de reunion, niveau 5…

kof kof kof

ou est cette salle de reunion…

la colere commencez a monter.

_Reunion, ne pas déranger_

C'est ici, je frappe ? nan, de toute façon, il ne me laisse ron pas entrer. Les larmes me monte au yeux.

Je vais revoir tomoyo, apres 8 moi, je vais enfin la revoir.

kof kof kof

je retient mon soufle et j'entre.

tout le monde me regarde stupéfait. Je jete un coup d'œil a la salle, la personne qui preside a l'air tres en colére…passons.

Tomoyo-chan…tomoyo-chan…tomoyo-chan

Là ! ele est la, elle me regarde les yeux baigner de larme, lentement, elle se léve. A la regarder, on aurai dit qu'il n'y avais plus rien autour d'elle.

J'avance lentement vers elle, tout les regard son fixé sur nous.

J'essaye d'étouffé les surceaux de ma gorges mais tres faiblement

kof kof kof

_tomoyo-chan_

_sakura…SAKURA !_

_to…_

elle s'était bloti dans mes bras, en larmes, en train de dire mon prenom.

_sakura-chan, sakura-chan, sakura-chan…_

_tomoyo, calme toi…je_

_NON, comment a tu put me faire ça, je me fesais un sang d'encre !_

_Je suis…desolé_

Je baisser honteusement les yeux,je m'en voulais tellement, de l'avoir laisser sans nouvelle.

_je suis sncerement désolé. Je suis venu, te dire que…jusqu'à la fin, je veux rester avec toi…_

et la, je lui fit mon plus beau sourir, pour lui montrer tout mon amour pour elle, toute mon amitier. Quelque larmes sorte de mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues.

ceci, medemoiselles, est une salle de reunion, pas un salon de thé et encore moin une reunion tupéroire. Veuyé sortir de suite mademoiselle.

Je, je suis désolé Mr LI, je…je me suis laisser emporter par les emmotion, excusez moi. Sakura-chan, va chez moi, je te retrouverez.

D'accord.

Et rapide comme l'éclair, je sortie de la salle sous un regard ambre fou de rage.

kof kof kof

**P.O.V Tomoyo :**

Dans la salle de reunion :

Sakura, elle est venu me voir, moi, sakura-chan, je…je ne veux pas…

Mlle daidouji, c'est la derniere fois, ensuite, ce sera le renvoieù !

Je suis desolé

Shaolan, je suis désolé, devant tout le monde tu doit etre dur alors que nous somme ami depuis bientôt 10 ans…mais shaolan, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas la perde.

Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est ma plus precieuse amie, et mon plus horible ennemi…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, enfin, c'est fini, ba j'en aurai bavé dit donc

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment j'allais faire ce chap, enfin bon, c'est fini

Merci pour toute vos review ( que j'ai failli perdre, merci pulsar-san)

Enfin bon, voilà, le prochain chap, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il va parler, j'ai une tite idée mais bon…

Ja-ne

maki


End file.
